Basmachee Rocks
Basmachee Rocks is an archipelago of several tropical islands in the Central Sector. The northwestern island was one of the original six areas opened to hunters during DinoHunt's first hunting program. It was re-released as an extended map in The Anniversary Tour. History During the first program, only the northwestern island was used as a hunting reserve for DHC clients. When it was reopened during The Anniversary Tour, DHC opened the rest of the archipelago to hunters. Geography The Basmachee islands contain a stunning variety of features, making it one of the most popular tourist sites on the planet. Each island is built like a patchwork of different types of ground, from fertile grassland to barren loess soil and peculiar chalk formations. Spiral Mountain The spiral mountain is arguably the most unique landmark of Basmachee Rocks. The mountain is strangely built in a spiral formation, allowing it to be easily climbed. It is unknown if the spiral was formed naturally or by the Ancients. This mountain is a decent vantage point for sniping. However, charging Carnivores can climb the mountain making it unsafe for most hunters. Chalk Formations There are many chalk formations scattered throughout the islands, leading researchers to believe that the islands were once deep underwater in the planet's past. Loess Patches Though almost all of the land is fertile jungle, some spots of Basmachee Rocks are barren. It is unknown why there is such a rapid and random transition between moist soil and cracked ground. Desert In the middle of a lush jungle, there is a small area of desert in the center island. Inside the desert there appears to be either an old molt or the corpse of a Jaekelopterus. Vegetation The main ground covering in Basmachee Rocks is grass. It also contains a small variety of ferns, treeferns and palm trees, which grow there in great numbers. The barren spots are a known growing ground for Clevandodendrons. Buildings Ancient Monuments Temple of the Tyrannosaur To the left of the center island, there is a small and hidden temple that was built by the Ancients. It has two large columns on either side of the statue in between them. The statue is a brown colored Tyrannosaurus with green eyes. Hunters who first came across it have nicknamed the statue "P. rex". Human Activity: Bridges There are two bridges that connect some islands together. There is one to the far left and a three pronged bridge near the top of the map. Though DinoHunt Corp. has not said anything about the bridges, it is believe it was them who created them, as wood would have rotted away by the time the planet was discovered if they were built by the Ancients. Trash Island At the bottom left of the map, there is an island that dinosaurs are not found and hunters are not dropped off on. When the island is swum to, there is a very strange sight there. A large part of the island is covered with trash, presumably of DinoHunt Corp considering the trash is very modern. There also is what appears to be a Tyrannosaurus statue buried in trash. Most strangely however, is a small house in the middle of the island. The house is more of a dog house than anything, and is made entirely out of scrap metal. Inside is a computer and what is either a Hunter or a Poacher soundly sleeping. It is unknown why the trash, the Tyrannosaurus, or the person are there. Appearances * The unextended version of Basmachee Rocks was the second playable map in Carnivores, and was in fact the first map developed for the game. It is also the only playable map in the now-defunct Carnivores Demo. *Basmachee Rocks is the second map in Carnivores+ Category:Carnivores Category:Carnivores+ Category:Maps Category:Central Sector